


Пути сходятся

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Капитан Джек/Винсент Ван Гог. Винсент пытается нарисовать портрет кэпа, кэп пытается трахнуть Винсента. Кто победит, на усмотрение автора"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пути сходятся

\- Красиво. Душевно, - весело и восхищённо говорит кто-то, склонившись к его плечу.  
\- Напрасный перевод красок, - устало отвечает художник. Он почти весь день возился с новой картиной и к вечеру ему начало казаться, будто кисть приросла к пальцам, а глаза уже целую вечность не видели ничего, кроме этой треклятой церкви - наверное, поэтому он не сразу удивился тому факту, что какой-то незнакомец искренне хвалит его работу. Винсент поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на своего неожиданного поклонника...  
...и забывает, что должен дышать, увидев в смеющихся синих глазах отражение чужого неба.  
Должно быть, его благоговейное удивление слишком заметно - незнакомец чуть отдаляется и с улыбкой произносит:  
\- Обычно люди реагируют на меня по-другому.  
Словно очнувшись, Винсент отступает на шаг от мольберта, внимательно оглядывает визитёра.  
Он не очень красив - по стандартным человеческим меркам - но это не мешает ему быть _прекрасным_. Пронзительный свет иного мира тонкой дымкой окружает его, вычерчивая силуэт на ломкой ткани реальности.  
И если приглядеться - на дне его глаз за отблесками чужих звёзд можно разглядеть нечеловеческую тоску. На самом дне.  
\- Всё-таки мне кажется, это достойно занять место в любом музее мира. Кстати, я Джек.  
\- Винсент... - художник машинально пожимает протянутую руку.  
-... Ван Гог. Знаю, я о вас наслышан.  
\- Разумеется, - горько усмехается Винсент. - Я ведь местная достопримечательность.  
\- Нет. Я уже давно хотел встретится с вами, но возможность подвернулась лишь сейчас. Знаете, вырвался буквально на денёк, - он заложил руки в карманы брюк - весьма странного покроя, как и его рубашка и куртка - и наклонил голову.  
\- Зачем? - еле слышно выдохнул художник. _О боже, в этом ракурсе он просто чудо. Хотя нет, лучше всего он выглядел бы спящим. Чтобы не было видно горьких глаз._  
Джек опирается рукой о мольберт.  
\- Мне кажется, мы нашли бы, о чём поговорить.

 

Винсент недовольно проводит пальцами по припухшим от поцелуев губам. Нет, сам процесс - _весь процесс_ \- ему понравился, но вот последствия...  
Впрочем, сейчас некогда злиться на несовершенство вселенной. Про денёк этот Джек явно врал, но у художника было чёткое предчувствие, что утром неожиданного гостя в его доме уже не будет. Так что не стоит терять время.  
Он достаёт этюдник и аккуратно придвигает к кровати стул. 

 

В доме художника пахнет маслом, деревом, старым холстом, мучным клеем и водой. И ещё дюжиной запахов послабее, которые Джек не может с ходу определить. Все стены завешены картинами - помнится, вечером он случайно сорвал несколько - практически все горизонтальные поверхности - заставлены всевозможными банками, тюбиками и ящичками. Даже на простыне обнаружилось несколько пятен краски.  
Уже практически одетый Джек присаживается на краешек кровати и внимательно смотрит на спящего Винсента. Нельзя сказать, что сейчас у него счастливое выражение лица - но чуть менее несчастное, чем обычно.  
Разумеется, Джек врал про денёк. С тех пор, как он ушёл из Агентства, у него в распоряжении было _всё_ время вселенной. Ну, в переносном смысле. Но он и не планировал задерживаться.  
"Браслет" только что сообщил ему о подходящем объекте где-то в объятом огнём Второй Мировой Лондоне.  
Он нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по припухшим губам Винсента. Наклоняется, порывисто и в то же время почти невесомо целует его в висок.  
Теперь можно уходить.

***

Доктор замер посреди зала, впившись взглядом в небольшой портрет, изображавший безмятежно спящего мужчину. Он слегка покраснел и что-то зло пробормотал сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты что, его знаешь? - с любопытством предположила Эми.  
\- Знаю? Знаю?! О да, можно и так сказать! Джек!

 

Спящий на узкой раскладушке в комнатке под собственным офисом Джек ехидно улыбнулся во сне. Ему снилось, что Шекспир в качестве благодарности за незабываемую ночь описал его в своей новой пьесе, и Доктор, что-то сердито крича про неизменяемость - или невменяемость? - истории, гонялся за ним с толстым томиком в руках, очевидно, намереваясь забить до очередной смерти. Но капитан показал Повелителю времени язык и спрятался в тайной комнате ТАРДИС.


End file.
